


【娜俊诺】君の勝ち

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【娜俊诺】君の勝ち

“别动。”罗渽民屈起腿，用膝盖卡在身上人的大腿内侧，让两条腿对着对面打得更开些，顺便限制了案上鱼肉挣扎的动作，“要脱到哪？”  
“就穿着吧，等下着凉了。”对面的李帝努帮着抬起腿把短裤脱下来，又在黄仁俊死死盯着的视线里毫不动摇地把双腿重新搁回去。  
操。黄仁俊瞪得眼睛发酸，看着眼神威胁不奏效索性闭起眼。双拳难敌四手，硬的肯定来不了，那就改用软的。  
背部隔着单薄的两层布料靠在另一个人胸口，双手被抓着限制行动，想跑跑不了，想挡挡不住，  
“我腿酸……能不能不拉这么开？”身下还垫着个结实发热的危险人物，黄仁俊讲话的时候都没什么足够的底气。  
果然被无视了。  
一前一后的两个人都装出一副没听到的样子，后头的手往胸上攀过来，隔着布料找到乳头，一下一下揪着它，前面的人凑了过来，手摸在大开的腿间，隔着内裤揉着藏在里头的阴茎。  
依然被罗渽民困住手脚的人受到刺激又再次挣扎起来，罗渽民只好又把黄仁俊双手抓住，绕到脸颊边亲了一下，又对着耳边低低地说，“被仁俊推开的话，我们会很受伤的。”末了还要对着耳朵响亮地“啾”一下，意料之中地感受到了身上的人一瞬间的僵硬。  
这边还在安抚，那边已经把黄仁俊的上衣拉高到了锁骨下。黄仁俊眼看着李帝努的脑袋埋在胸前，刚被舌头舔过乳头的感觉撩得一哆嗦，又被下面又揉又捏的手伺候得软了腰。罗渽民把那张脸转过来，低头把只能不停喘气的嘴堵上，赶上李帝努在胸口咬着吸了一下，罗渽民得以顺利地顶开黄仁俊的牙关，挑逗里头不肯作出回应的舌尖。  
被亲得晕晕乎乎间身体也被摸得发软，黄仁俊感觉内裤紧绷绷的，已经被摸到勃起的东西被勒得难受，稍稍挣脱开罗渽民的亲吻，刚想开口让李帝努至少帮忙解决一下尚能发育的阴茎快被勒坏的问题，转头就被靠近过来的人含住嘴唇，才休息没一会的嘴里又被另一个人的舌头搅得一团糟，身上摸来摸去的手却又停了下来，生生中断了爱抚。  
“难受吗？”脸被李帝努捧着亲，耳朵边却是罗渽民的声音，黄仁俊只能在专注的亲吻的间隙里“唔”一声，内裤就被另一只手挑开，挺立的阴茎被罗渽民的手直接握住，上上下下套弄着。黄仁俊的呼吸被打乱，腰被李帝努掐住动不了，头次尝试被别的手握着撸的阴茎在罗渽民的手里很快射出来，正亲着的李帝努松开他，睁开眼却看到李帝努衣服上自己射上去的杰作。  
高潮后连争论的力气都没了，黄仁俊躺在罗渽民怀里，认命听着两个人认真地讨论谁先谁后的问题。  
“那就谁先找到就谁先做。”确定了方案后罗渽民松开了限制已久的黄仁俊的腿，李帝努把内裤从腿上褪下，握着膝弯抬高，把黄仁俊的屁股露出来。  
“但是这样我很不方便诶。”罗渽民试着伸手摸了把屁股肉，跟李帝努提出了反对意见。  
“那你们就别干了。”默不作声的黄仁俊突然打断两人的话。  
罗渽民先笑了下，李帝努也弯着嘴角，“当然不行。”  
最后黄仁俊被独自放着平躺在床上，腰下被垫上了枕头，两条腿被掐着膝弯高高抬起，门户大开对着两个人。  
先是李帝努沾了润滑剂，在入口揉了揉，小心地用指尖顶开褶皱往里探。被异物入侵的感觉让黄仁俊一下绷紧了身体，李帝努的手指被卡了一小节，进是不敢进了，只能轻声哄着黄仁俊放松一点，再把手指抽出来。  
“你先吧，我照顾他。”李帝努把润滑剂给了罗渽民，往前俯下身亲了亲有些紧张的人，从额头到眼睛再落到鼻尖，最后还是含着有些肿的嘴唇慢慢地亲，摸索着找到垂在身侧的手握在掌心。  
趁着李帝努分散黄仁俊注意力的时机，罗渽民倒上了润滑再次往后面塞进自己的手指。放松下来了的身体要比之前容易入侵得多，除了下意识闭合双腿的动作外进行得颇为顺利。罗渽民把自己卡进黄仁俊双腿间，打量着已经圈上了李帝努脖子的手臂，在软肉里头抠抠挖挖，另一只手还不忘了照顾一下前头颤颤巍巍又站起来的东西。  
觉得扩张做得差不多，罗渽民抽出沾满液体的手指，捏了把黄仁俊大腿根的肉，把人惊得一抖，顺便把身上亲得入神的人也抖起来。  
“好了？”李帝努直起身，转过脸问，脸上还带着亲吻过后的一点红。  
“行了，”罗渽民的两根手指又钻进去，证明已经准备好了，“你也试试。”  
试试的意思是，一起试试。  
黄仁俊咬着嘴唇忍着四根手指在后穴抠挖搅动，只觉得后面大概被开拓得能让风漏进去。两个人的配合打得默契，不往里头钻的手就在他腿上流连，大腿小腿连带屁股也摸个遍。  
“摸够了没？”黄仁俊蹬了下腿抗议，脚底蹭在哪个发着热的地方。  
接着他看到罗渽民把原本盘着的腿夹了起来，然后脸色不善地加大了手指的力道。  
幸灾乐祸的劲头还没过，黄仁俊突然身体一麻，低低的呻吟从嘴里溜出来，撑起身体就看到罗渽民得意的表情，“我先找到了。”  
预感大事不妙的黄仁俊挣扎着往床头退，又被抓着脚踝扯过去，两只脚罗渽民握着并起来，双腿相贴让股间滑腻的触感变得更明显了。  
“刚刚仁俊踹到我了，”罗渽民慢条斯理地拉开裤子，示意李帝努帮忙把黄仁俊抱着坐起来，自己拉着黄仁俊的脚贴在了阴茎上，等黄仁俊被抱在李帝努身前坐起来，捏了把脚让黄仁俊把注意力集中过来，“现在要补偿一下。”  
他的脚底贴着罗渽民的阴茎，李帝努的手握着他的阴茎。黄仁俊垂着眼看着双脚被罗渽民握着夹住那根东西，脚底一片濡湿温热的触感，将将成人的男孩在他的脚底摩擦下喘着气，捏着他的手越发用力，痛感打击了被视觉调动起来的隐秘欲望，又很快得到另一双手的安抚，在罗渽民在他脚间射出来之前，他已经先大腿打着颤把自己交代在李帝努手里。  
罗渽民的精液有些落在他小腿上，有点凉，他无力地瘫在李帝努身上看着罗渽民亲吻屈起的膝盖，上面有着两天前练习磕到的淤青。接着罗渽民又往前，俯身在之前覆盖过李帝努的痕迹的胸口亲了亲。  
黄仁俊听到塑料包装被撕开的声音，滑溜溜的东西就顶到了股间，蹭了两下便很是顺利地挤进了后穴，浅浅地撑开穴口。他正试着调整呼吸适应被侵犯的感觉，罗渽民在腰上游走的手突然用力掐住，一鼓作气全都挺了进去，在被完全包裹后长长地舒了一口气。  
被突然的冲击刺激得张开嘴也无法发出声音，黄仁俊大口喘着气，身后的李帝努抱得更紧了一点，亲着耳朵安抚，“没事的，忍一下。”  
埋在黄仁俊身体里的罗渽民试着动了动，抱起大开的双腿，弯下腰吻着靠在李帝努肩上的脑袋，缠着黄仁俊打起精神回应，又往深处一下一下地顶，刻意打乱承受者呼吸的节奏，只能被迫接受自己的引导。  
“换一下吧。”  
罗渽民先退出去，借着李帝努的帮忙把黄仁俊翻了个身，上半身依然被李帝努抱着，一直没脱下的上衣湿了一大片，腰胯则被罗渽民握在手里，还硬着的阴茎再次撑开穴口，深入紧紧裹住它的内里。  
后头被罗渽民抽出插入一下下撞着，黄仁俊趴在李帝努肩上也跟着一下下晃着，先是上半身被手臂圈住止住了让人不安的晃动，接着是安抚性的亲吻细细密密地落在额头眼皮。黄仁俊被罗渽民捅到敏感处瘫软在李帝努怀里，胡乱抓住李帝努的肩埋在颈边小声哼叫，到后头罗渽民越干越狠，他索性抱着面前的人一边被顶得呻吟一边嘴里叫着“李帝努”。  
“怎么办，我有点嫉妒了。”罗渽民停下动作，双手从衣摆下探进去，在黄仁俊胸口打转，“在仁俊身体里的明明是我呢。”  
黄仁俊背对着罗渽民攀着李帝努的肩翻了个白眼，被转过脸的李帝努看见笑出了声，又瞪了回去。  
李帝努回头看见罗渽民黑着的脸，耸了耸肩，调整了姿势让黄仁俊被迫把臀部抬得更高，“你继续吧。”  
只是看见对面的罗渽民一边把阴茎插进黄仁俊屁股里一边还朝自己飞了个吻，李帝努突然有些赞同刚刚那个白眼。李帝努转过头，托着黄仁俊后脑勺让他转过脸来靠在肩上，低头亲着正在被罗渽民操着后穴的人，偶尔发出过分响亮的水声。黄仁俊的一只手也从李帝努肩上离开，伸到下面摸着已经从裤子里掏出来的阴茎，跟着李帝努的节奏摸着它。  
大概是看着这种画面总有些兴致缺缺，罗渽民草草冲刺几下射在套里，从背后把黄仁俊捞起来抱在怀里，抬起膝弯打开双腿对着李帝努，“轮到你了。”  
“混蛋。”  
罗渽民听到靠在肩上的人碎碎念地骂他，倒觉得好笑，“我吗？”  
“不然呢？”黄仁俊转过脸，刘海湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，表情因为李帝努突然的插入又被情欲淹没。  
“但是我好喜欢仁俊，”罗渽民笑着贴着黄仁俊嘴角说话，热气一阵阵扑在黄仁俊脸上，“仁俊呢，喜欢我吗？”  
“一点都不。”  
“那就难办了。”罗渽民贴上已经弯起来的嘴角，闭着眼低声说，“那只能先接吻了。”  
嘴唇又一次张开接纳另一个人的舌尖，身下的撞击越来越激烈，黄仁俊不得不松开搂着罗渽民脖子的手向李帝努求饶。  
“来不及了。”因为仰起头露出的喉结也被咬住，身体被夹在两个人中间承受着交欢。  
不行了……  
罗渽民放开他的嘴唇，被制服的呻吟声就无法抑制地从嘴里漏出来，手被罗渽民牵着去摸湿哒哒的腿根，又去握着顶着自己屁股的另一根阴茎，脸上身上不断地被舔着啃着，细微的痛感全都被身下即将达到高潮的快感掩盖，李帝努把他的腿抬得更高些，上半身也跟着往下滑，头靠在了罗渽民胸口，视线范围都是阴茎和后穴紧密连接的画面。  
李帝努射在里面后弯腰亲了亲疲惫不堪的人，罗渽民也低头亲了下，直到门被突然打开之前，黄仁俊都以为这样就是结局了。  
“你们……”门口站着的最后一个同龄人打量了一番一团糟的床铺，“怎么不带上我呢？”  
—END—


End file.
